This invention relates to a support or holding device which is also re-usable as an element of a toy set.
According to the present invention a drink can holder for releasably supporting drink cans from their tops is made as an integrally formed body of resilient plastic material having a central body portion with a number of finger assemblies that are circumferentially spaced around it and extend radially outward from it. Each finger assembly is adapted to releasably grasp the top of a drink can. Each finger assembly also has toy construction set engagement elements formed integral with it, those engagement elements consisting of interengaging protrusions and recesses.